


stay in line, babydoll

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom Louis, Daddy Kink, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Pet Names, Porn Without Plot, lol its probably shit but i wrote it in 3 hours so it dope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-03 06:08:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1066991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>au. harry is louis' master</p>
            </blockquote>





	stay in line, babydoll

**Author's Note:**

  * For [feathered](https://archiveofourown.org/users/feathered/gifts).



> I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS IS MY MOST READ H/L WORK FUVJCK
> 
> anyway this is super embarrassing and i want to delete it a lot because i wrote it as a kind of joke and it SUCKS so idk

"Good, pet," Harry murmurs, lightly scratching at Louis' hair.

"Please, master," Louis whines, tugging his arms at the bonds that restrict him, "I do not want to play the game!"

Harry cackles, the innocence of Louis' voice so lovely yet pathetic. "We are playing the game, pet."

Louis shutters at the words, mortified at what is to come. "Please," he whispers as a final resort.

"No, pet. Be quiet." Harry lowers himself, mouth hovering over Louis' ass, running his hands over the cheeks.

He takes one finger and reaches it into the small container beside him, dipping it into the lube, coating it generously. "If you make a noise, pet, I will make it worse."

Pet nods vigorously, stilling his body as best as possible. Harry presses a kiss to Louis' right cheek, running his lube covered finger over the other, spreading it like paint on a canvas; a beautiful, skin tinted canvas. 

Pet breathes deeply, the sensation so lovely.

Harry teases Louis, his finger sliding between his crack, running over the tight ring of muscle that lay there. Louis' body reacts, subconsciously, shuddering to the touch. Harry hums, satisfied with Pet's results.

"Good boy, pet. Good, good boy." Pet bites his bottom lip, wetting the skin with his tongue. Harry nods, running his hand over Louis' cheek again.

"Does pet want more?" Harry asks, raising his eyebrows. Pet nods, painfully so.

Harry complies, being the gracious man he is. He lets his finger prod at Louis' hole, sliding in mere centimeters. Louis lets out a small gasp, unable to stop himself.

"That's a good boy, pet. Let master Harry hear you, pet." Harry lets his free hand travel down to his own clothed dick, become hard at the sight before him. Louis has always been his favorite pet; it's so delightful to play with him in such an intimate way.

Harry lets his finger slide deeper into his toy's body, amused at how Louis' hole completely takes in his finger, needy for more.

"M-Master," Louis moans, burying in face into the sheets in front of him. "Quiet, pet. Master is focused," Harry says, voice sharp. Pet closes his mouth, silently humming when Harry's finger makes it's way back out of him, slowly, gently.

Harry brings his face closer, allowing his finger to slowly thrust back inside of the boy in front of him.

Harry sits like that for awhile, watching as his finger repeatedly disappears and reappears from Pet's body. He strokes pet's thigh, palming at himself all-the-while, listening to Pet's little whimpers of bliss.

"Pet, would you like Master to give you another?" Harry asks, leaning to the side to see Pet's beautiful, innocent face.

Pet nods, whining into the pillow. "Good, pet," Harry whispers, sitting back in his original position. He pulls his finger out, ignoring Louis' small movements of protest.

"Pet. You know how master deals with bad toys. Didn't master tell you not to move?" Harry says, his voice rough, dark.

Pet lets out a sigh, sorry for his actions. "I'm sorry, Master," he says, a lone tear falling from his eye. "Shh, pet," Master says, lifting his hand. "Master will make it quick."

Louis nods into the pillow, holding back his sobs.

Harry lowers his hand, quick, delivering a harsh smack to the boy's bum. Louis jumps at the contact, muffling a moan into the pillow.

Harry lifts his hand, watching as a small, red mark begins to form on Louis' bottom. He grins, pleased.

"That's very nice, pet. Very, very nice." Pet nods, crooking his head so he can see master.

"Can I have more fingers, Master? I will behave," Louis begs, voice trembling. Harry nods, running his hand over the mark that formed.

"Okay, pet." Harry inserts his finger into pet, once again, licking his lips at the delicious boy.

"So good for me, boy. So good for daddy," Harry murmurs, pressing another finger into the boy below him. Louis lets his eyes roll into his head, the sensation unbearably perfect.

"Y-yes, daddy," Louis says, "good for you. All for you." Harry grins his devious grins, pumping his fingers into the boy, then out again. "Love when pet calls me daddy." Harry licks his lips, again, at pet. "Good, good pet."

Harry continues thrusting his fingers in and out of pet, taking in the little moans he lets out; Harry palming himself through his jeans, still - fully hard, now.

"Daddy," Pet moans, his hands traveling to grope at his exposed chest, needing more friction.

"Nice, pet," Harry says, sliding his fingers out of Pet's hole, "let daddy see pet touch himself."

Harry grabs Louis' hips, roughly, turning him over onto his back. Pet smiles up at Master, through his tear covered lashes, blinking delicately.

"Pretty, pet. Touch yourself like a good little toy," Harry instructs, rubbing his hands over Louis' knees, propping his legs up so they're bent at the perfect angle for Harry to see everything. 

Harry examines Pet, watching, endlessly, how pet's lovely dick curves up against his tummy, hard and red, leaking precome onto his naval. Louis slides his hand across his chest, stopping at his nipple, tweaking it. His eyes fall shut, mouth parting.

"D-Daddy," he mumbles, running his opposite hand over his stomach, scratching lightly.

Harry gulps, the image so beautiful - so lovely. He stands, keeping his eyes on pet as he drops his pants, removing some of the pain on his clothed cock. 

"Look, pet. Look what you do to daddy with your lovely ass and beautiful dick," Harry says, lowly, his voice rougher than it was minutes ago. He kicks his jeans off, completely, retaking his position on the bed between Louis' legs. He lifts his hands, scraping them over Pet's bare thighs, groaning at the way Louis' back arches at the small action.

"Fuck, Louis," Harry says, voice hardly audible. Louis looks up again, still moving his hands on his chest.

"M-Master, please," he whimpers. Harry nods, taking his hands to spread Louis' legs farther apart.

"So good for Master," he whispers, sliding his two fingers back between Louis' cheeks. Louis moans, looking down to watch Harry's face bunched up in concentration. 

Harry pumps his fingers, in and out, in and out, running his left hand over Louis' thigh. He leans in, licking a fat stripe over Pet's dick, feeling him shudder beneath him.

"M-Master," Louis moans, voice coming out high, full of delight.

"Does Pet like it when Master uses his mouth?" Harry asks, voice seductive. Louis nods, staring down at him, blinking his lashes. Harry smirks, sitting back up.

"Then you will be very happy in a moment, my dear pet." Louis frowns, guessing that what is to come will be painful, not enjoyable. 

Harry reaches over, grabbing the container of lube. He places it near Louis' bum, scooping some onto his fingers. Louis closes his eyes and stares up at the ceiling, waiting.

"So pretty, Louis," Harry says, pressing three fingers to Louis' hole. "So, so, very pretty." He works slowly, moving his fingers in and out, pressing them to Louis' walls.

Louis is still, pleasure spreading throughout his whole body as Harry's long, slender fingers work him in the most amazing way.

"Master," Louis moans, his voice coming out slow and cool. Harry bites his lip, pressing his fingers directly where he knows Louis will find most enjoyment from.

"F-Fu-ck," Louis groans, a moan following. Harry grins, lifting his hand up to grip Louis' dick.

Louis hisses at the contact, Harry's hand being cool from the lube and his skin heated. 

"Now, now, now, Pet. Did Master give you permission to swear, dear?" Harry asks, stilling both of his hands. Louis' face scrunches up, his body needing the movements. 

"N-No, Master. Please, Daddy. I'm sorry," Louis pleads, jamming his nails into his chest's skin to keep from moving.

"It's fine, my dear. Do not do it again," Harry instructs. Louis nods eagerly, moaning when Harry continues his movements. 

His hands pump both at Louis' dick and into Louis' ass, sending sparks throughout the boy's body. Harry takes his finger, running it back over the his prostate, feeling the small bump that makes Louis squirm. 

"M-Master," Louis moans again, voice coming out strangled in his throat. Harry hums, rubbing his fingers over the spot inside the boys, listening to the constant string of whines that the boy emits.

"So beautiful," Harry whispers, running his thumb over the slit of Louis' dick. "Is Pet enjoying himself?" Harry asks, continuing his movements. Louis nods at his Master, whimpering.

"Good, my lovely," Harry says. He keeps his fingers moving in the boy, crooking them in all the right ways.

When he takes his hand off of Louis dick and gets a small, "please," he shakes his head, shushing the boy.

"Don't worry," Harry says, reaching behind his back on the bed, grabbing aimlessly. It only takes a moment before he pulls forward what he's looking for. 

"Here," Harry says, holding it up for Louis to see. It's a wide, gray, metal ring that makes Louis shudder.

Harry nods, smiling. "Pet will like this," he whispers, pulling his fingers out of the boy. Louis lets out a small cry, body moving to follow Harry's hand. 

"No, baby," Harry says, wiping his hand off on the duvet, "be patient." Louis struggles, keeping his body still even though it's begging to have some sort of friction, either on his dick or in his ass.

Harry leans down, taking Louis' dick in his hand. He lowers his head, licking over the slit, taking up all the precome that's formed there. Louis' body reacts, muscles clenching at the action. Harry looks up, smirking at his toy. 

"So we don't spill any on the ring," Harry says, pulling back. Louis nods and swallows hard, his hands gripping at the sheets around him. 

Harry moves the device, slipping it over Louis' dick. The boy below him has his eyes closed shut and jaw clenched, waiting for Harry to continue. 

"Pet," Harry says, "do you know what this does?" Harry taps his finger over the device, his hand lightly running over Louis' dick as he does.

"N-No, daddy," Louis says, eyes focused on Harry's. Harry grins and nods, running his finger down Louis' dick and back to his waiting hole, sliding it in, effortlessly.

"It's to keep you from coming, baby. Now you have to wait until I say to come." Louis nods to his master, smiling ever-so beautifully. 

"So pretty, baby," Harry whispers, sliding his finger in and out of the boy. He leans forward on his heels, wrapping his hand around the back of Louis' neck.

"So, so pretty for me, baby." When he's in reach, he brushed his lips against Louis', feeling the way Louis smiles against him. 

He continues thrusting his finger in and out of Louis, adding another two. The boy gasps into his mouth, sending shivers down Harry's spine.

He moves his other hand, running his thumb along Louis' cheekbone. "You're my favorite pet, Louis. You know that, right?" Harry asks, pressing a soft kiss to his chin, looking into his innocent eyes.

"N-No, Daddy," Louis whispers, body moving with each thrust of Harry's hand.

"Well, Louis," Harry says, running his fingers over Louis' prostate, "you're Daddy's favorite little pet. He loves you more than Niall, or Liam, or even Zayn."

Louis gasps, hand gripping at Harry's clothed back.

"Please, Master," he moans, blinking slowly. 

"Please what, Louis?" Harry asks, jaw falling slack as he waits for the boy's reply.

Louis gulps, saying a small, "please fuck me, daddy."

Harry nods, pressing one final kiss onto Louis' nose and pulling back, resting between Louis' legs. 

"This will hurt a little at first, my dear," Harry informs, taking his fingers out of Louis' ass. Louis nods, hands going back to rub at his chest.

Harry leans down, pressing a small kiss to the head of Louis' dick, before sitting up and pushing his boxers down some, his dick springing free from its confines. 

Louis watches, mouth practically drooling at the sight.

"Ready, pet?" Harry asks, looking to him for a final time. Louis nods, swallowing lightly.

Harry leans forward, aligning himself at Louis' entrance, pushing in as slowly as possible.

Louis' jaw falls, a crease forming in the space between his eyebrows. Even though Harry took such delicate precautions to make sure it wouldn't hurt, it's still a larger stretch than his three fingers.

"M-Master," Louis groans, voice cracking. 

Harry feels like there's a fire igniting in each nook and crevice of his body, the tight heat of Louis sending amazing waves of pleasure throughout his body.

"Fuck, Louis. You feel so fucking nice," Harry moans, holding himself back from fucking himself up into the smaller boy.

Louis nods, hands reaching out for Harry. Harry nods, moving carefully, not to hurt the boy, climbing up his body so he's hovering over Louis completely. 

Louis leans up, pressing a delicate kiss to the corner of Harry's mouth, feeling some relief in the intimacy of the moment.

Harry lets himself push in completely, his pelvic bone completely against Louis' bum. He closes his eyes, biting down on his lip, holding back every instinct in his body that says to move; he knows Louis isn't adjusted yet.

"M-Master," Louis whispers, making Harry look down. Louis' cheeks are flushed and his eyes are glossed over, pupils blown. His lip is swollen and bright red, freshly wet from his spit.

"Fuck," Harry mumbles, allowing himself to move. He pulls out, slower than he pushed in, his eyes rolling up into his head at the delicious pleasure that's shooting through him. 

"M-Move, Master," Louis says, leaning up to press another kiss to Harry's jaw. 

Harry nods, returning the kiss, pressing it to Louis' mouth, slotting their lips together. 

When Harry pulls out nearly completely, faster, Louis gasps, mouth opening against Harry's. Harry takes the opportunity to slide his mouth in the boy's mouth, running it along the ridges of his teeth.

Louis lets a moan escape his mouth, whimpering when Harry pushes in, a bit faster than the last time. It's like the storm before the calm; pain slowly turning to pleasure with each passing second; like someone's lightning a fire in his soul and it's spreading through his body; it's amazing.

"M-Mor-e," Louis says, lifting his hands to wrap around his Master. Harry grins, kissing Louis another time before lifting his hips, thrusting into the boy, rather roughly.

Louis and Harry both let out moans, their senses in overdrive at the intense feelings they're both experiencing. 

Harry pulls out again, starting a pace. He works his way up until he's completely fucking himself up into the boy, small moans escaping his mouth with each thrust up.

Louis is completely writhing beneath him, whimpering, his legs shaking with every movement.

"M-Ma-ste-er," Louis whines between thrusts, eyes falling closed.

"I nee-d to," he can't get out the last part, his voice getting caught in his throat.

Harry fucks up into the boy, shaking his head. There's some sweat starting to form on his forehead, his hair falling a bit.

"N-Not yet, Louis," Harry says, leaning down to press harsh kisses into the skin where the boy's neck meets his shoulder. 

Louis whines into the touch, fingers scraping at Harry's back as he moves above him, biting down into the man's shoulder. 

Harry groans, sucking at Louis' neck. He continues his pace, nibbling at the skin. As he thrusts up, he leans back, licking over the spot.

"Pl-eas-se, Mas-ter," Louis begs, fingernails digging into Harry's shirt-covered back.

"No, Louis," Harry says, harsher this time. He looks down, sneaking a peek at the smaller boy's dick. It's visibly throbbing, aching for a release. 

The sight brings Harry closer to his own release. Between the tight heat that Louis is providing and the small moans he's letting out, it's nearly enough to make Harry come.

"F-Fuck," he gets out, reaching down. He runs his hand over Louis' dick, fingers grabbing numbly at the ring. He tugs it off, Louis groaning into the most irresistible way. 

"Let go," Harry moans, pressing a kiss to the area right below Louis' ear.

Louis does that, his cock spurting up on his chest and Harry's shirt covered tummy. He's moaning, eyes closed tightly, his ass clenching around Harry. 

Harry follows close behind, the feeling to overwhelming for him to handle. He clenches up, feeling himself cum into Louis, his eyes rolling back into his head. His hands slide up to frame Louis' body, holding his weight over the boy and his mind is in pure bliss.

When he comes down, all fucked out, he takes a few deep breaths, looking at Louis below him, staring up at him with fond eyes.

Harry presses a final kiss to his mouth, smiling into it. He pulls out, fingers tracing Louis cheekbone as he does.

"Did my little Pet enjoy himself?" Harry asks, lifting himself off of Louis.

Louis nods and smiles at him, saying a quick, "thank you, Master."

Harry sits beside Louis, tugging his shirt over his head, tossing the cum-stained thing to the floor.

"Why don't we get cleaned up, dear?" Harry asks, holding his hand out for Pet. Louis nods and takes it, leaning most of his weight onto Harry as they walk to the bathroom, a bit to tired to walk by himself.


End file.
